En Mis Recuerdos
by Guardian Espectral
Summary: Steven y Peridot tuvieron una hija pero para que naciera Peridot tuvo que... ¿Como se siente Steven? Pasen y lean,intentaré romper sus corazones.


Historia inspirada en: Pequeña Gema

Por:Lazuli05

Titulo: En Mis Recuerdos

Por: Guardian Espectral

*-"Cantando-"*

-Inicio

Steven observaba la cama a su lado donde una pequeña niña con una gema verde se podia observar durmiendo tranquilamente.

Steven suspiro y salio de la casa subiendo al techo acostándose para ver las estrellas y segundos despues comenzo a cantar...

*-"En mis recuerdos eres ternura, mi saciedad en los tiempos de hambruna. Esa pócima tan diferente que cura y mis cicacatrices sutura. Eres pura, oscura, gatuna, si aún soy un niño, tú eres mi cuna. Y si nos perdemos por dunas, nos volveremos a ver... "-*

Recordaba las noches de pasion que tuvieron cuando se confesaron su amor y el tuvo que exlicarle el signifcado de la palabra,su primer beso tan inocente que inico con ella preguntando ++¿Que es un beso? ¿Es un arma?++ ,su primer amor,la vez que se fusionaron,su primer "Te Amo",sus noches de intimidad,sus momentos de diversion,sus celos cuando lo veia con Connie o los de el cuando la miraba con Lapis,su despedida...su ultimo beso... Su ultimo te amo... el dia mas triste de su vida y de los mas felices tambien,el dia que ella dio su vida por la de su hija al igual que su madre lo iso por el...ese dia el se prometio recordar muchas cosas de ella,su dulce fragancia que lo enamoraba y su personalidad,como todas las mañanas que abria los ojos encontrandola a ella frente a el,con esa sonrisa tan inocente,tan hermosa,esa chica a la que todos llamaban rarita y nerd... su dulce Peridot.

*-"Rememoro la vida que pasé contigo, aquí postrado en mi cama. Visualizo las llamas de la pasión que nos acompañaban. Desde tu triste marcha no hay nada, bueno, el olor en mi almohada de tu fragancia que me enamoraba al abrir los ojos cada mañana. Y es que para muchos eras extraña, pero tú para mí eras especial, ser distinta es complicado entre las olas de este mar"-*

En ese mismo lugar el y Peridot pasaron muchas horas jugando a constelaciones formar,como ella creia que eran faros mencionaba que los queria visitar algun dia,algun dia...

No soporto mas y bajo hasta el baño y comenzo a lavarse la cara mientras respiraba agitadamente volteo a ver al espejo esperando que su cansada mente le jugara una broma y le permitiera ver a Peridot en su reflejo,pero no estaba... Ya no estaba...

Comenzo a llorar mientras observaba el baño donde Peridot paso tanto tiempo... -"Yo debo recordar nuestra promesa, lo hare... Yo lo hare por ti"-dijo saliendo del baño con lagrimas en los ojos.

*-"Pero cuando mirábamos ese mantel estrellado del cielo... anhelo tenerte de nuevo y jugar contigo a constelaciones formar. Son como faros, ¿eh? Tal vez demasiado lejos ahora me miro al espejo y tan solo veo el arrepentimiento de un viejo. Busco tu reflejo, pero no está, te quiero ver una vez más porque hicimos una promesa que yo ya olvidé; seguro que tú no lo harás."-*

Camino rumbo a su habitacion recordando el pasado como intentaba conquistar a Peridot,su desafio mas grande era ganar su corazon y cuidarla como si de la mas delicada flor se tratase,ella,su dulce Peridot su media naranja,su otra mitad.

Entro a su habitación y se sento al borde de la cama mirando al vacio... Daria lo que fuera por volver a estar a su lado un minuto mas y decirle lo mucho que la amaba,lo mucho que había crecido su hija y lo mucho que la necesitaban...

*-"Yo era un conejo bebiendo en tu río, tú eras mi reto y mi desafío. Siempre fuiste mi otra mitad, incluso cuando éramos críos. El tiempo nos ha traicionado, hemos abandonado demasiado pronto el pasado, por eso hoy pretendo cambiar mi memoria para poder volver a estar a tu lado."-*

Sin ella los dias parecian eternos su vida era un sufrimiento constante cuando no estaba con su hija ya ni siquiera salia mucho ni sonreia si no era para su hija.

Desvio la mirada observando algo que le llamo la atencion,corrio hacia el y lo tomo,era una caja que decía "Cosas De Peridot" sin dudarlo la abrio encontrandose con la grabadora de Peridot que el le había obsequiado y con su peluche de alien. Lo abrazo con fuerza recordando el dia que lo gano,ella estaba tan alegre por haberlo ganado ella misma,esa sonrisa en su cara y lo tierna que se veia abrazándolo. Lo abrazo con mucha mas fuerza mientras sus lágrimas caian en ese peluche de alien que ella tanto quiso...

*-"Sin ti, mi mundo pasa tan lento, la vida es sufrimiento. Quiero de vuelta tu pelo y tus ojos verdes que calman mi tormento. Un peluche es un memento de nuestros buenos momentos, compuse esta bella melodía para ti, todo saldrá bien, lo presiento..."-*

Comenzo a reproducir las grabaciones que Peridot iso mientras mas lágrimas salian de sus ojos y caía acostado en la cama sin soltar la grabadora o el peluche.

*-"En mis recuerdos eres ternura, mi saciedad en los tiempos de hambruna. Esa pócima tan diferente que cura y mis cicacatrices sutura. Eres pura, oscura, gatuna, si aún soy un niño, tú eres mi cuna. Y si nos perdemos por dunas, nos volveremos a ver... ...en la luna."-*

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamo su atencion y al voltear la mirada se encontró con la mirada triste de su hija y con la extrañes de que sus ojos y gema tenian un brillo verde.

-"¿Roseperi?"-pregunto Steven caminando hacia su hija. La pequeña puso una mano en la mejila de Steven y habló.

-"Steven,yo estoy aqui"-hablo la pequeña con la voz de Peridot sorprendiendo a Steven -"Nunca los abandore,siempre estaré aqui para ustedes pero es necesario que yo desaparezca para que nuestra pequeña viva"-decia Peridot atraves de su hija.

-"Lo se pero yo..."-hablo Steven pero fue silenciado por un dedo en sus labios.

-"Yo tambiem te Amo Steven"-dijo Peridot tocando la frente de Steven con su gema

-"Y recuerda,si uno de los dos se pierde nos volveremos a ver en la luna y no importa cuanto tiempo pase yo estare ahi esparandote es una promesa, porque te amo,tonto"-dijo Peridot separándose de el con una sonrisa y justo despues los ojos y gema de la niña dejaron de brillar dejandose caer dormida sobre Steven que tenia los ojos abiertos.

-Flashback-

Steven y Peridot habian acompañado a las gemas a una mision de reconocimiento de un largo bosque.

-"Steven y se me pierdo y no te vuelvo a ver?"-dijo Peridot preocupada abrazándose de Steven.

-"Descuida Peridot si alguno de los dos se pierde nos volveremos a ver en la luna"-dijo Steven señalando hacia la luna en el cielo -"Y no importa cuanto tiempo pase yo estare ahi esperandote es una prmesa,por que te amo"-dijo Steven chocando su frente con su gema mientras los dos sonreían.

-"Te amo Steven."-dijo Peridot besandolo.

-"Y yo a ti Peridot"- susurro entre besos.

-Fin Flashback-

-"Yo ire por ti mi linda Peridot"-dijo Steven entre lagrimas viendo la luna.

¿Continuará? Es su decisión


End file.
